50 Words a Day:The Saga of Chris Jericho
by ALilyPea
Summary: Once upon a time on a fabulous list there was a fifty words per day challenge. This is the result of that challenge. Chris loves Jeff...Chris is broken...SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Day 1:

Author's Note: This is part of a challenge I took place in on the wrestlingslash yahoo group. The challenge was to write fifty words a day.

Chris Jericho rubbed his throat as he walked backstage.

He couldn't believe JBL had dragged him around the arena like he was a cow.

It was something he never wanted to repeat again.

When Jeff sauntered up to him and wrapped his arms around him he forgot entirely, feeling loved.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris hated Randy Orton.

He truly did; especially when Randy pulled Jeff in close and gave him that hungry look which Jeff reciprocated easily, tossing his hair out of his eyes and kissing him.

He could hear their moans through the wall at night and hated him more than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3: John Cena

John helped him forget Jeff, pounding into him smoothly his eyes rolled back in his head. He liked John, he did.

But John wasn't what he was looking for and was such a good guy he hated to hurt him.

In the end he let him go. John wasn't Jeff.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4: Chris Jericho

Jeff sometimes caught Chris watching him and wondered why; his friend seemed to not want to talk to him anymore.

Sure he was with Randy but he'd never complained when Chris fucked John Morrison.

It was disgusting; there was no way that much ego should be allowed in one relationship.


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Triple H

Chris had respect for Hunter.

Hunter paid his dues, used politics to his advantage, making Chris respect him more.

He may have liked him but when Hunter grabbed Jeff, hugging him Chris wanted to rip his arms off and beat him with them.

Jeff liked it, seeing jealousy in him.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6: Shawn Michaels

Shawn acted like Jeff was his golden boy, fawning over him, encouraging him to learn mat work and not just the high stuff.

Chris would appreciate it if Shawn didn't touch Jeff while doing it.

Jeff did get better in the ring.

Chris just couldn't stomach the Heartbreak Kid anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7: Jeff Hardy

He could remember the first time he'd seen Jeff.

Jeff was stunning, wide open and friendly.

Chris admired that, and liked it when Jeff gifted him with friendly hugs and kisses.

Sometimes at night he'd wrap his hand around his length and remember the warmth of Jeff's body against his.


	8. Chapter 8

Day 8: Kennedy

Kennedy, despite all appearance was a friend.

He was Chris' sanity at the worst of times, reminding him that no it wasn't okay to kill fellow superstars.

"Why don't you just tell him?" He asked.

"I can't," Chris sighed, "I always ruin everything. Jeff deserves better."

"What's better than you?"


	9. Chapter 9

Day 9: CM Punk

Punk approached him one day, seeming skittish. It was unusual for the other man and put Chris on edge.

"Chris, I was wondering, could I ask Jeff out?" Punk asked.

"Why are you asking me?" He could practically feel a muscle twitching in his jaw.

"Everyone knows you love him."


	10. Chapter 10

Day 10: Elijah Burke

Chris breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Punk kissing Burke frantically outside of a hotel room.

Jeff was single.

If only he had the guts to do what Burke had.

It took a lot to bang on the door of someone's hotel room and declare your undying love.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11: Shannon Moore

Shannon of all people came to him the next night, trying to tell him what to do.

"Will you just tell him?" He pleaded. "I'm so sick of seeing him screwing around with guys like Orton."

Chris just shook his head, he couldn't do it. It wasn't meant to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Day 12: Raven

Jeff spent his entire life waiting for something.

Waiting to make it, waiting for Chris.

He waited for Raven to punish him.

Raven couldn't.

Jeff didn't seem to realize it wasn't him with the problem, it was Chris.

Chris was lost, and it was Raven's fault.

"Please Raven." Jeff pleaded


	13. Chapter 13

Day 13: Batista

Raven had sent Chris to Batista.

It was a mistake; Batista was fucked up on something, on ego.

He'd ruined Chris, Chris was worthless, nothing, didn't deserve what he had.

Raven hated himself, realizing Chris couldn't tell Jeff.

Sadistic, but a romantic at heart.

They were perfect for each other.


	14. Chapter 14

Day 14: Undertaker

He wasn't a stupid man, despite what some thought.

Jeff loved Chris. Chris loved Jeff.

But Chris wasn't stepping up and Jeff was sliding into former habits, like being punished by Raven.

"You'll be okay kid," He murmured hoarsely, cradling a bruised Jeff against his chest. "I promise you that."


	15. Chapter 15

Day 15: Edge

Edge found himself preoccupied lately.

He couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen in the locker room.

Jeff pressed up against the wall, not that unusual, but Batista's hand wrapped around his throat was.

What could Batista have against Jeff?

It occurred to him suddenly, Chris. It was Chris.


	16. Chapter 16

Day 16: Shane Helms

Shane had a soft spot for Jeff. He was like a brother.

When Matt insisted on kicking Batista's ass he agreed.

He'd had a soft spot for Chris too, who had come with them, taking steps.

"You're fine," He told Chris.

He'd never been happier to get phoned by Edge.


	17. Chapter 17

Day 17: Christian Cage

"You are going to stay the fuck away from Jeff," Christian growled into Raven's face.

Raven smirked, "And why should I?"

"Because he deserves better than you, better than anything you can give him," He shoved Raven again.

"He comes to me and I take him in, Christian. That's it."


	18. Chapter 18

Day 18: Matt Hardy

Matt, like Jeff was not a patient man.

He found himself approaching Chris in the hall.

"You tell him or I do," He stated firmly, not surprised when Chris refused.

"Hey bro I have something to tell you." He called.

Jeff turned and smiled, leaving Chris stunned. "What is it?"


	19. Chapter 19

Day 19: Kevin Nash

"You know Matt was telling you the truth about Chris kid," Kevin said, squeezing his shoulder.

Jeff nodded, lost. "I know. He loves me."

"What's stopping you?"

"He's all broken, that's what people are saying, more than me." He murmured. "Trying to figure out how to put him back together."


	20. Chapter 20

Day 20: Chris Jericho

Chris opened his door, not surprised to find Jeff standing there.

"I guess you know now," He murmured.

Jeff nodded, handing him something wrapped in a bow.

"I love you too." Jeff told him.

Chris looked at the object and smiled before pecking Jeff on the lips.

It was superglue.


End file.
